Beginner's guide
Make sure to read Basic Information first. It contains information and frequently asked questions on features or terms that the game skimmed over. General Reroll If you are just starting out, decide whether you want to reroll for good units or not. Rerolling is the process of resetting the game over and over in hope of getting good or favorite units from the limited summons you get early in game. While it's not necessary to enjoy most of the game with random units, you may get more enjoyment from doing harder content with stronger units, or maybe you just want to steamroll your enemies. See how to reroll. When you are rerolling, ignore their rarity and look at the unit itself. They can be awakened to higher rarity in a relatively short time. Awakened unit and pulled unit of same rarity have no difference. Check unit list and unit rankings for comprehensive lists. Priority * Open the entire world by finishing the story and quests. * Level up and awaken your units. * Level up your rank. * Do Colosseum as much as possible. * Level up your Espers by farming magicites. Energy Your energy will fully recover once you rank up. Daily quests reward you with both energy and exp, and this energy can overflow above your maximum energy. However, if you rank up while getting the reward, it'll reset to your current maximum, wasting the energy reward. So, don't rank up from daily quests and always use up all energy before leveling up a rank. Free Lapis * When you get a pop-up asking you to rate up the game, click them to get . You don't have to actually rate them to get it. It'll be sent to your inbox. While the pop-up might reappear, you can only get your reward once. * Don't forget to complete your daily quests every day for . You have to unlock the Colosseum first before you can finish them all. Lapis Usage * Whether you plan to reroll or not, you should at least pull a couple summons with Lapis. Aside from the few main characters, Lapis summoned units have big advantages over free units. It helps you fill the party with decent units to start with, or if you are lucky you might get a top tier unit right away. * Aside from initial pulls, you shouldn't pull until there are rate boost event for good units. * Sooner or later your material slots need to be upgraded too. You can sell for excess materials, but keep at least 1 stack each before selling them off, and if it's still full, upgrade them. * The rest of them; units, crafting, item, equipment, or abilities slots are in no immediate need to be upgraded. Friend Points Immediately after having access to friend list, change your friend gift preference to friend points. You can send gifts to all of your friend list, and they will also send you gifts according to your preference. Friend gifting is completely free and can be done every day. Add as many friends as you can, choose them from Friends > Add Friend. Friend points are used to summon standard/free units. While they may be weaker than Lapis summoned units, some of them are good for various purposes. To get their Trust Master Reward you will have to fuse them up to 20 times, each one giving them 5% trust. Easy Money Money isn't too important in this game. Not important enough to unlock Gil vortex for an entire day. If you need a chump change, do a standard summon with friend points, max out their level, and sell them off. Hidden Items & Quests Whenever you are exploring a new town or an exploration dungeon, check towns and explorations pages to obtain all of their hidden items and quests. While it might be fun to discover them yourselves, it's very difficult to keep track of them, and some of them are really hard to find. Many quests require you to defeat monsters in subsequent dungeon, saving you energy by obtaining all quests beforehand. Battle Status Ailments Many bosses can be cheesed by using status ailments. The notable status ailments are paralyze, sleep, and poison. Paralyze and sleep will stop any enemy's action for 2-3 turns, but any physical damage will wake up slept monster. Poison deals 10% HP damage per turn, and combined with stopping effects, can deal significant damage to difficult bosses with a lot of HP. Enemy builds up resistance to status ailments after each application. This doesn't show up in their resistance table when checked with Libra. Friend List If you are trying to use a certain friend unit but it doesn't appear on the list, you can reset the game to reset the list. Maximize Efficiency * Use Steal whenever possible. Especially against monsters in the Colosseum. * Use Libra on all monsters. It adds full description of monsters in their library at Menu > Guide > Monsters. If you are obsessive enough you might want to complete them all. * Use limit bursts, and esper summon whenever you can. See the Hero's Ring section below. Hero's Ring Hero's Ring is an accessory that increases your ATK and MAG by +10%, which is going to be useful for a very long time. It's still the most widely used accessory in Japanese version. It can be crafted using a recipe rewarded from completing 30 trophies, but it takes 72 hours to craft. Most of these trophies can be completed through normal play in just over 2 weeks, as long as you keep in mind some of the requirements, while some you have to grind for. Easy Trophies That's 26 trophies you can get easily, just keep in mind the following: * Ask for friend points as the friend gift. * Use Steal as much as possible. You can use a friend or a standard unit if you don't have a good unit with it. * Use limit bursts whenever you can. * Do Colosseum battles whenever you can. Try a lower ranked one if you are stuck on a higher ranked battle. Recommended Trophies to Grind Each of these give 1 additional trophy to the easy trophy list, so you will need to pick 4 trophies, or however many you left out. Crafting Recipe Category:Guides